This invention relates generally as indicated to a composite pressure vessel including a fluid port with replaceable seal provided in the composite sidewall structure, and to the method of constructing such fluid port.
Pressure vessels such as are used in hydraulic or pneumatic actuators may be constructed of fiber reinforced composite materials to reduce the weight of the vessels without sacrificing strength. Such composite pressure vessels have included impermeable inner barrier liner members to prevent fluid seepage through the relatively porous composite materials. Such liner members may be fabricated from metals or organic materials, and may but need not be bonded to the inner wall of the pressure vessel.
Because of the permeability of such composite materials, and the necessary sealing liner when used to contain fluids under pressure, up to now it has been difficult to port fluid (including hydraulic fluids or gases) directly through the composite pressure vessel sidewall, as is often desirable.